Running Away From Life's Problems
by GodKing1228
Summary: TK and Kari have troubles, and something unexpected happens involving Davis. How will TK cope with what happened?
1. A Trust is Broken

## Running Away From Life's Problems

By Squalldaman 

**Note:** This is my second Digific, song fic, and a Dakari/Takari, enjoy! 

------------------- 

As it began, Kari and T.K had been dating each other for a while. They had shared each others laughter, cried together, and lived their lives. TK is an editor for the Odaiba news, and Kari is a buisness lady for the Odaiba Technology Center. Davis has not been seen in a year. That was before that fateful night.......... 

----------------- 

"Stupid TA, stealing my girl, and all......." Davis muttered to himself as he walked down the road. He looked up to the sky, and remembered the day when Kari accepted TK's date proposal. _How could I be so stupid? Why did I wait so long to tell her how I felt? Dammit!_ Davis thought to himself, as he walked down that lonely street, still thinking what the night could have been like if he hadnt been so shy to show his feelings for Kari. 

--------------- 

"I hate you TK!" Kari screamed at her boyfriend, her face full of tears. "How could you do that to me? I hate you!" 

"Kari, it's not my fault! I didn't mean to throw up on your client at the party! I felt sick!" TK yelled back, his face looking worried, as he ran up to Kari. 

"You embaressed me in front of everyone! I told you that was a very important buisness meal!" Kari screamed back, as she punched TK, knocking him away. "You ruined my settlement! I never want to see you again!" she screamed., as she ran out the door. 

As TK got up, he nodded his head in disapproval. _God Kari, you always get mad over the things that aren't important......._ TK thought to himself, and went to sleep in his room, thinking about what had happened. 

----------- 

As Kari ran through the street night, she didn't care where she was going, or what would happen. Kari ran and ran, until she bumped into a figure. "Oh, Im so sorry, I was just----" Kari started to say, but stopped as she saw who it was. ".....Davis? Is that you?" she asked. 

"Wha? Kari?" Davis said in suprise. Here she was, the girls of his dreams, crying her eyes out. "Kari, what happened?" he asked. 

"*sniff* Me and TK had a big fight.....*sniff* I ran out......" Kari said, crying. 

_That bastard TS! Im gonna kill him!_ Davis thought, but stopped. "Kari, let's get you something to drink, to warm up. YOu look awfully cold." Davis said to Kari, leading her away. The night wasn't gonna be so bad after all. 

------------ 

"And so I say, I hate you TK! Im never gonna see you again!" Kari yelled at Davis, as she raised her glass for another drink. Davis and Kari had stopped in a bar to warm up, but Kari went ahead and had a beer. Plus 4 more. Even though Davis was worried about her alchohol level, he was glad she was being nice to him. He decided to do something brave. 

"Psst......Kari....wanna get a room?" Davis whispered in Kari's ear. 

"Sure Davis! YOur my good-----" Kari said, but fell over drunk. Davus nodded, and shook her awake. Helping her get up, he led her outside to the nearest motel. 

-------------- 

"Room for two please!" Davis yelled at the man, and took his key to the room. Taking Kari with him, they went inside the room. Immediately, Davis girnned at Kari, and tackled her into the bed, as the long night began...... 

----------- 

"Ugggh.....where am I?" Kari asked herself, as she woke up. She revealed that she was naked, but even worse, was that Davis was next to her, sleeping. _Oh no.......Ive gotta find TK!_ she thought to herself, as she got dressed and ran out the door. _Davis....sorry, but I have to do this._

----------------- 

Kari arrived at TK's house, as she rang the doorbell. After a while, TK appeared, looking hung over. "Wha? Whaddya wan?" TK asked in a sleepy voice. 

"TK.......Im sorry.......I slept with Davis last night......I was so upset, I didn't know what to do....." Kari told TK. TK absorbed this, and suddenly, his eyes popped out of his sockets. He then slammed the door in Kari's face. Kari realized this, and began to cry, as she walked off. 

TK didnt care what happened, he was so upset at Kari. Walking to his room, he put on his headphones and popped in his SR-71 CD, and started listening to "Right Now" as he thought about what had happened. 

_She clings to me like cellophane   
Fake plastic submarine   
Slowly driving me insane   
But now that's over _

So what if the sex was great   
Just a temporary escape   
Another thing I grew to hate   
But now that's over 

Why you always kick me when I'm high   
Knock me down till we see eye to eye   
Figured her out I know she   
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now 

I used to hang on every word   
Each lie was more absurd   
Kept me so insecure   
But now that's over 

She taught me how to trust   
And to believe in us   
And then she taught me how to cuss ... that bitch!   
It's over 

I used to be such a nice boy   
Why you always kick me when I'm high   
Knock me down till we see eye to eye   
Figured her out I know she   
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now 

As the song finished, TK sighed. So Davis had gotten his wish, and had finally made it with Kari. TK didnt really care, he was just extremely let down. He stood up, and walked away from his seat. He went to his room, and grabbed his Digivice. Walking over to his computer, he made a decision. He would stay in the Digiworld forever...... 

To Be Continued 

----------- 

So, whaddya think? There's obviously gonna be a sequel to this, and I will get it up soon. Happy New Years everyone! 


	2. A Friend is Lost

## Running Away From Life's Problems pt. 2

By Squalldaman 

**Note:** This is the sequel to my previous Daikari/Takari story. Enjoy, and please R&R! Credit to Gamegirl for giving me some inspiration to the next part. The attack names aren't perfect, but hey, Im only human. 

---------------- 

T.K trudged through the jungle of the Digiworld, not knowing where he was going. Patamon flew at his side, asking him what was happening. 

"T.K, where are we going?" Patamon asked. 

"I dont know Patamon. Wherever the road will take us." T.K answered, and continued on. Suddenly, he stopped. Looking above, a manic glint arose in his eyes. 

"T.K, why did you stop?" Patamon asked him. T.K didnt answer, as he stared ahead. 

"Perfect....." he thought to himself. As he continued on, it became clear to Patamon where they were going. It was the ruins of the Digimon Emperor's fortress........ 

-------------- 

_1 year later........_

Kari and the rest had been searching for T.K forever. THey had contacted the police, hired detectives, and even asked some of their friends to search, but to no avail. Kari felt very sad and lonely, and had been cooped up in her own shell ever since. Davis disliked TK, but couldnt help but feel sorry for kari as she stared at them with a blank look on her face everyday. 

"Kari......dont worry. We'll find him. I promise." Davis told Kari, who was staring into the open sky, wondering where TK was. Matt had also become dead in personality too, as his brother was gone. Tai hated seeing his sister like this, and tried to comfort her, but it didnt work. Kari was on the bridge of insanity, nearing the unturnable point. 

"Kari, come on. We're meeting the others at the school, Izzy had to pick up something there." Tai told his younger sister, as she just nodded and walked off. Tai shook his head in disappointment, and followed her. 

--------------- 

"Okay guys, I got what I needed. I picked up an energy tracker that Ive been working on here. It can pick up the energy force of a single person. It may not work, but I have to try." Izzy told the others, as they nodded. "Im gonna test it out on Tai. Tai, step up, will you? And Yolei, stop typing on the computer, it's annoying." 

"FIne Izzy......" Yolei grumbled, as she stepped back. Tai stepped up, as Izzy held up the device. A high pitched beeping sound emitted from the device. 

"Well Izzy, it looks like it works!" Tai yelled in excitement. "What's wrong?" he added, looking at Izzy's puzzled face. 

"Tai.......I havent even turned the device on! Yolei, stop using the computer!" Izzy yelled. 

"Izzy, Im not even using it!" YOlei yelled back, as she indicated she was a few feet away from the computer. 

"THen what is that beeping sound? Wait.......Its coming from the computer!" Izzy yelled out, and ran to the computer. As he turned the screen back on he saw a familiar face. "What! Tentomon!" he yelled. 

"Izzy! You've got to help us!" the insect Digimon yelled. 

"Tentamon, what's wrong!" Izzy asked frantically. 

"It's the Digimon Emperor! He's back!" Tentamon yelled. 

"But Ken is right here with us now!" Izzy answered. 

"Not Ken! A new Emperor! It's..........TK!" Tentomon yelled, as a beam of red energy shot by his back. Flipping the TV around, Tentomon placed it so it was facing TK. 

"Worthless brats. Come out, wherever you are!" TK yelled sadistically, whipping several Gizamon, and tossing Dark Spirals at them. 

"But TK isn't a genius! How could he run that?" Izzy asked. 

"He found the old layouts of the Emperor's plans! Help Izzy, you've got to-------BZZZT!" Tentomon started to say, but the screen went all fuzzy. 

"Dammit!" Izzy yelled, pounding his fist against the wall. "Well, who's going? We need a team of say......6 people. Well?" Izzy asked the group. 

"I'll go!" yelled Kari. 

"Uhhh......me too!" Davis said. 

"I suppose I should go. If I didnt have those layouts, this wouldnt have happened." Ken said in a non-chalant voice. 

"I'll go! I have to uhhhhh..........something!" Yolei said, glancing at Ken fast. 

"I'll go, TK is my brother." Matt said. 

"Kari's my sister, Im coming too." Tai also said. 

"Well if we are going to go, we might as well go it now! Digiport open!" Izzy yelled, typing furiously. The 6 who said they would go held out their digivices, and were absorbed into the computer along with their digimon, except for Tai and Matt. 

------------------- 

"Wow........we're back in the Digiworld! Agumon? Agumoooon!" Tai yelled out. Suddenly, a crunching sound was heard. TK rode in on the back of a Dark Tyrannomon. No longer did he look the way he used to. He was dressed in all black, and his blond hair was slicked back over his head. 

"So. The mongrels have come back. Feh." TK said in an unfaltering tone. 

"TK! Come back!" Matt yeled at his little brother. 

"Why of course brother dear..........if you can pass the challenge." TK answered, as several digimon came out. "Fight the Golemons. If you win, you will have your chance to find me. Bah!" TK said, walking off on the Tyrannomon. 

"Shit.........this is too much! We are gonna have to digivolve to Champion! Let's go!" Davis yelled, holding up his Digivice. 

"Right!" Veemon yelled, in a war tone. 

VEEMON.....DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOO.......EXVEEMON! 

WORMMON.....DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO.......STINGMON! 

GATOMON......DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO.......ANGEWOMAN! 

HAWKMON......DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO.......AQUILAMON! 

The champions then flew off in their ways, attacking the 4 Golemon there were. 

"Exvee Blast!" Exveemon yelled, as the X in his stomach shot out a beam of light, nuking one Golemon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman yelled, as the arrow of light went through the Golemon and deleted him. 

"Stinger Kicks!" Stingmon growled, and pummeled the Golemon with thousands of kicks. 

"Horn Beam!" Aquilamon yelled, as the beams of red shot from his horns and through the Golemon. 

"Yeah! We did it!" Davis yelled, pumping his hand. TK looked at them with a twisted smile. 

"Indeed.......you did. That earns you a reward........DEATH!" TK yelled, commanding the last remaining Golemon to spray the toxic gas through the air and onto the digidestined. They all slumped over, as TK smirked. "Hmmmm.......I will take the whore, the bastard, the tyrant, and the slut with me. The brother and the moron can lie there." Commanding several Airdramon to carry them off, he turned around and rode to his castle. 

--------------------- 

"TK......dont do this!" Patamon pleaded, as he flew around his former friend. 

"Im sorry Patamon, but I must." TK said in a dreary tone. Patamon flew off worried, as his friend was becoming evil and deathly. 

_In the dungeon.............._

"Ugggghhh........where the hell are we?" Davis said, as he woke up. Looking around, he saw that he and his friends were in a cell, dripping with vile substances. The digimon were in the cell across from them. 

"Davis...." Veemon whispered. "Davis, can you hear me?" the digimon said, as Davis looked at him. "I still have enough energy to armor digivolve. We can get out of here!" 

"That's great! Let's go!" Davis yelled, holding up his digivice. "Digiarmor Energize!" 

VEEMON.....ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO........FLAMEDRAMON! 

As Flamedramon stood up, he blasted the cell door. He then shook up all the other digimon, as Davis shook up the digidestined. The digimon recovered quickly, and stood guard with Flamedramon. 

"Come on guys, we have to get going! TK is gonna be here any moment!" Davis yelled, as he shook the others up. Ken was the first to recover, but the girls were asleep. 

"Let me do this." Ken said in a bored tone of voice. Walking over to the girls, he pinched a spot on their necks that shocked them and got them up. 

"Wha? Where are we?" Kari and Yolei asked, still half asleep. 

"We're in the dungeon. Veemon armor digivolved, we have to get out now! Let's go!" Davis told the girls, as they nodded and followed him. With their digimon, they wandered the halls and doors of the ruins of the Digimon Emperor's fortress. 

------------ 

"Now it should be around here somewhere........" Ken said, as he led the group. "Aha! Here it is!" he said, as he pressed a button which revealed an elevator. "Everybody get in. This leads to the main control center." The group nodded, and stepped in, as the elevator went up. As they arrived, they were obviously at where all the controls were sent in. "WHat the......he's twisted my controls! I cant do this!" Ken yelled frantically, looked at the control panel. "I might as well try........." Ken said, pressing a buncha buttons. An image appeared on the screen saying 'DARK SPIRALS NEUTRALIZED', but no one saw it. 

"Ah.....so there you are." the group turned around to find TK smirking at them, with Patamon at his side. "I imagined you would get this far. However, you do not know what you are doing. Step away from the control panel or I will order a Kimeramon to attack you all. And yes, I have created Kimeramon again." TK said. 

"Never! Not until you come back with us!" Davis yelled. 

"But I cant Davis, I cant. One more chance, or you all will die." TK said, holding up a remote. 

Ken turned around and looked at the screen. "TK! DONT!" he yelled. It was too late. TK pressed the red button, and a Kimeramon came through the wall. 

"Kimeramon! Destroy them!" TK yelled. However, Kimeramon turned towards him. "Kimeramon? Attack!" He yelled. Still, the digimon stood there, still. "Whats wrong with you! Atta---OOMPH!" TK started to yell, but was swatted by Kimeramon's tail. Kimeramon turned towads him, and started charginf up a beam of energy. It then released it, as it neared TK, closer, and closer, and closer...... 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Davis yelled, as he pushed TK out of the way, taking the hit. As TK looked at his charring body, his eyes went open. 

"Davis.......why did you do that?" TK asked his near dead friend. 

"You belong with Kari.......stay with her TK......always......." Davis said, and slumped over in death. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" TK screamed, as his Crest of Hope began to glow. 

PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANGEMON! 

ANGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOO! MAGNAANGEMON! 

MagnaAngemon stood up in back of TK, and took out his sword. Drawing a circle in the air, he yelled out his fatal attack, the Gate Of Destiny. Kimeramon was sucked into the portal, and was never seen again. TK just stood there, holding the charred body of his friend, and he collapsed onto the cold floor. The others ran towards him, as Kari tended to TK, and the others wrapped up Davis's body. The price had been payed for a friend. 

---------------- 

_One week later........_

Kari and TK had their lives back on track. They started dating, and work was being done to repair the digiworld again. Davis' death was morned greatly, and TK paid for a shrine to be put up to the brown haired boy that saved TK's life. Everyone welcomed TK back, as he apologized greatly for his actions. However, TK was never quite the same, as he still remembers his days of death and destruction, as life passes by......... 

-------------- 

SO, did you like it? That's the sequel, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! ^_^


End file.
